<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you more than you love me by soundof9yu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024679">i love you more than you love me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundof9yu/pseuds/soundof9yu'>soundof9yu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriend lee chan, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, danceology, dino is clingy, dino’s danceology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundof9yu/pseuds/soundof9yu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your clingy boyfriend values your opinions so much and steals sweet kisses and gets giddy over seafood delivery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love you more than you love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think of this one, then?”</p><p>You wound around the small corridor to the small living room of your apartment as you hastily tie your hair with the scrunchie you retrieved from your room and plopped your butt down the sofa next to your boyfriend. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration at what’s displayed on his phone screen.</p><p>He raised his arm for you and wrapped it around your shoulder as you leaned sideways closer to him. He handed you his phone for you to inspect the jacket he has chosen. </p><p>He had been browsing for clothes ever since he arrived in your apartment about fifteen minutes ago while he waited for you to shower and change from your office clothes. He was at the studio all afternoon. He called earlier to say he’ll leave early to have dinner with you. </p><p>“You already have one just like this, Chanie. Should we find you something in a different style?” You looked up to him after seeing the pictures and details of the item. You waited for his approval but he wasn’t looking at his phone but at you. You chuckled when you saw how realization flashed on his face that you caught him staring at you. “I’m not the one for sale here, Chan.”</p><p>An embarrassed smile crept to his face as he gathered you close to him, planting a peck on your cheek before he hid his face on your shoulder. “I know. You are not going to be up for sale. You’re with me already.”</p><p>You chuckled at his sudden cheesiness. You angled your face to kiss the top of his head, his hair smelled like the vanilla scented shampoo he stole from you. “And with you only.”</p><p>He planted his face on your shoulder even more, causing the little hairs on your arms to stand up as his breath tickles you a little. You continued to scan through the shopping app he had opened as he snuggled himself into you. You felt him place a kiss on your shoulder before moving his head up to look at the items you’re browsing through.</p><p>“I like this one on you,” you showed him the dark denim jacket that caught your attention. </p><p>He nodded. “I trust your choice,” he said and clicked to check out the item. You questioned how quick that was and he only repeated what he said.</p><p>“Well, then, let’s get this.”</p><p>He hummed in agreement and leaned his head on yours. The hand on your shoulder moved to caress your hair.</p><p>“Hey, did you know the hyungs loved the brown sweater you gave me? The brown one with a huge logo on the front.”</p><p>“They did?” You asked, without looking up at him as you scanned through different items.</p><p>“Uh-huh. I showed it to them when I wore it on the way to practice. They even want to steal it.”</p><p>You blushed at the thought of Chan showing his hyungs the gift you gave him. The moment you saw that item, you knew it would look so good on him that you bought it without any second thought. It’s unlikely of you since you usually reach a tenth thought before purchasing anything for yourself.</p><p>“Would you let them steal it? You always borrow one another’s clothes.”</p><p>“That one, I won’t,” he said and you felt a kiss on your head again. “I never let them borrow or even touch what you give me. They are my prized possessions and therefore, are mine only.”</p><p>“Those gifts are your prized possessions? Oh, those are just small things, Chanie.” You finally looked up to him and cupped his face. His cheek is warm against your palm.</p><p>“But they are from you. And you are not my most prized possession because you are a person and you don’t need to be owned, but you are the most important person to me so whatever you give me is very valuable to me, too. Hmm?”</p><p>You couldn’t answer immediately. He always has a way to know how to get you with his words. You always get amazed at his mind and that’s one of the best qualities he has. People may tend to overlook that since Chan’s talent is enough to get them hooked but it’s a feast once they get to know he is beyond knowledgeable than what they already know.</p><p>Chan took your silence to say more. “I am always proud of you, okay? I will always take the chance to be proud of you and shout about you. I am really, really, really happy that I have you.”</p><p>“I know,” you managed to mumble. You don’t know how you can equate what he said. “All your members tell me, even Jihoon, who used to threaten me not to hurt you. Now, he keeps saying he’s thankful that I came into your life.”</p><p>“He did?” He asked, amused.</p><p>You chuckled. “Yup. Can you believe it?” He lightly shook his head. “You know they always care for you, love. They always look out for you.”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“But what kind of things do you tell them about me that they kept praising me and treating me like I am one of you already?”</p><p>You recalled the time Seokmin tapped your shoulder and said you did a great job that one time you calmed Chan down after almost getting frustrated over something. There was also that time Mingyu, Seungcheol and Wonwoo made you tag along with them to a nearby cafe to buy coffee and sandwiches while you waited for Chan. Minghao and Jun gave you souvenirs from their travel back to their hometowns that time they had a schedule in China. Seungkwan even gave you a paper bag full of vitamins when he learned that you’re coming with them to a schedule somewhere outside of Seoul - the first time you tagged along to a filming. Vernon even whipped out his favorite rubix cube for you to play as you wait for them to come back after getting their makeups done. You couldn’t forget that time Jeonghan and Joshua asked you to play some board games with them before they were called to shoot their individual parts in the MV. </p><p>They basically treated you like you’ve been friends with them for a long time when it’s just been a year since you and Chan got together and he introduced you to them, although it’s been almost four years since you and Chan met.</p><p>“Hey, you are one of us already. They declared to the managers and staffs that they have already adopted you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You might even join us with promotions now. You’re vocals are magnificent already, babe. We just need to fix your dancing skills a little bi- Ouch!”</p><p>You pinched his side when he started to tease about your dancing. You have two left feet and he knows that but there’s no need to say it out loud. He laughed at your serious expression. It’s unfair how you can’t be mad at all every time you hear his most precious laugh.</p><p>“Seriously, your privileges as a member has rubbed on me. They just put up with me because you love me, isn’t it?”</p><p>“If that’s the case then it should be: they put up with you because you love me. But no, that’s not exactly the case.” He shook his head. A gentle smile crept to his beautiful face. “They love you because you’re magnificent on your own. You’re not that hard to love, babe. Don’t be too hard on yourself. I may have, you know, talk about you a lot to them - in my defense, I can’t help it - but, I don’t actually need to speak up for them to know how incredibly kind and wonderful you are.”</p><p>A tear was about to fall from your eyes from what Chan said. Your heart was swelling at that moment.</p><p>But his stomach then grumbled. That elicited a loud laugh from you to which he found endearing despite him getting embarrassed again. You teased him for ruining the moment but he clarified that what he said was all genuine before he dragged you into a tickling fight.</p><p>After minutes, your laughters finally died down and you’ve breathed a good amount to sustain your lungs.</p><p>“Let me grab my phone so we can order some dinner.” </p><p>He whined in response and pulled your arms closer around him. </p><p>Somehow, in the tickling fight you just had after teasing him for his talking stomach, you ended up sitting behind him with your back on the sofa’s back rest while Chan has his back resting on your chest. Both your legs are dangling off the sofa and it looks uncomfortable but it actually isn’t. Your arms encircled his upper torso and his arms are resting on top of yours with your fingers intertwined.</p><p>“Use my phone to order,” he whined again. “Don’t get up. I like it here.”</p><p>You found yourself smelling his hair again, the soft strands tickling your face as you rest your chin on top of his head.</p><p>“Hmm... you smell like a baby.”</p><p>“What did you say?” He angled his head to look up to you. His protest against being babied is evident on his facial expression. You giggled at how adorable he looks when he’s being grumpy over being called a baby.</p><p>“I’m saying you’re my baby,” you consoled. You planted a kiss on his forehead and as you pulled back, you saw him shutting his lips tightly to stop a smile from spreading. He wasn’t successful though.</p><p>“You’re cheesy, too.”</p><p>“Got it from you,” you retorted. “Get up now, babe. I’ll order food.”</p><p>He detached himself from you but sneaked in a peck on your lips before standing up. “Why don’t you just use my phone?”</p><p>“There’s a restaurant I found and its name is on my notes. They have those marinated crabs you like. I wanna try how it tastes since the reviews say it’s really good.”</p><p>He nodded at the mention of marinated crabs. “I’ll get it for you.”</p><p>He dashed to your room before you could stop him, his giggles echoed throughout the tiny space. Marinated crabs really gets him going.</p><p>He plopped down next to you when he came back. You thanked him and he lied down on the sofa with his head on your lap while you ordered food.</p><p>He showed you the videos he took on his phone of his recent choreographies. A couple of songs you recognize because you were the one who suggested it to him. He always asks for your opinions on how it is. In all honesty, you can’t find anything wrong with his craft and thus the endless flow of praises you have for him. But Chan, knowing Chan, he would really love to receive critiques that points out which areas he needs to improve. Your heart swelled at how passionate, hardworking and incredibly talented he is. And he never stops to work to improve. </p><p>“Baby, that is really so perfect. I can’t find anything wrong to say about it,” you told him. “And I am a hundred percent honest about this. I am not biased just because I love you.”</p><p>He smiled widely. “Alright. Thank you, baby.”</p><p>“No problem,” you returned the smile.</p><p>You kept running your hands through his soft hair as you watched. You fixed his glasses for him when you found it angled in a weird way. He smiled and thanked you but quickly proceeded to discuss about the new choreography he made. </p><p>You smiled at how passionate he is as a performer. It doesn’t just show when he’s on stage but even when he’s off the stage and working in the studio. He exudes such charismatic aura wherever he goes and it demands to be noticed. It reminded you of when you first met him and couldn’t take your eyes off him from then on. How lucky you must be to have someone as devoted and passionate as him with his dreams be in love with you. </p><p>“Huh?” He asked, stopping mid-sentence as he was surprised by your sudden kiss on his forehead. He paused the video and looked up to you. “What was that for?”</p><p>You shook your head and smiled at him. “Nothing. It’s just a thank you kiss.” Your other hand moved to cup his cheek. His hand instinctively moved to hold your hand.</p><p>He smiled. “You always find a way to surprise me.”</p><p>“I love you, that’s why.”</p><p>His smile even grew wider. “And I love you more than you love me.”</p><p>He brought your head down so your lips could meet. It was chaste and lovely. You can’t help but smile at each other when you pulled away. </p><p>The doorbell rang and Chan chased your lips for a kiss before you got up to answer the door. He went straight to the kitchen to prepare the dishes, really excited for the marinated crabs.</p><p>It’s safe to say you enjoyed your meal and Chan enjoyed it the most since he can’t help but exclaim how delicious it was at every bite he took. He helped you with extracting the crab meat and even taught you of his “proper” way to eat it. He has never failed to surprise you, too, with his knowledge. He always has some trivia in his pockets to share to you and you always look forward to his little stories.</p><p>He had to go back to the studio for their group practice. You killed the time by continuing to browse clothes online, which initially started for him but you two ended up shopping for yours, too. In the end, he also purchased two sets of a hoodie and track pants set for you and him. He said it’s cute to have couple outfits. </p><p>His precious laugh was cut by the ringing of his phone. Their manager is calling. You looked up at the clock on your wall to see it’s twenty minutes ‘till 9. </p><p>“Alright, hyung. I’ll head down.” He ended the call. He faced you and said, “Hyung says hi.”</p><p>“Tell him I asked how he’s doing.”</p><p>He nodded. He then looked at you and you know exactly what he meant. </p><p>You gave him an assuring smile. “I know. You have to go.”</p><p>He groaned and moved closer to you to trap you in his arms as if he hasn’t clung to you enough already. He stood there beside you and wrapped his arms around you as you washed the dishes earlier. He also kept making you lean towards him so he can hug you while you two skimmed through clothing items.</p><p>“I don’t wanna go,” he mumbled against your hair. “But I have to.”</p><p>“You do.” You said and pulled away from him. You recalled his next schedule and said, “I’ll see you on Thursday?”</p><p>He nodded with a pout. “That’s two days away and I think I will miss you so bad until then.”</p><p>“Focus on work, Chanie. We’ll still see each other after then,” you told him as you pinched both his cheeks. “Your hyungs must be waiting for you now.”</p><p>He finally stood up and collected his things. You followed him to the door as he mumbled to you about how the next two days will go for him. You listened and told him he’ll do well in all the things he’ll do. He lingered by the doorway for a minute to give you kisses and a tight hug for the last time. This warmth your feeling at the moment will be enough to last you through the days he’ll be gone. Despite him being busy with his schedule, he’ll still manage to find a way to send you a caring text message or a quick video call in between schedules.</p><p>“Take care of yourself while I’m gone, hmm?” He said with a final kiss on your forehead before he opened the door. His other hand still holding onto yours.</p><p>“You, too. Be safe and make sure not to get hurt. Be aware of your surroundings.” You squeezed his hand.</p><p>He smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Eat on time and eat lots. Please, babe, no skipping meals and have a proper one.”</p><p>He nodded again, the smile not leaving his face.</p><p>“Rest as much as you can when you can, okay?”</p><p>He nodded again. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“You always have my support and not just mine but so many other people, too, okay? You always have me no matter what.”</p><p>He nodded giddily and thanked you.</p><p>“And don’t stress on nonsense things. You know so many people love you. Got it?”</p><p>“Yes, I got it. Thank you,” he kissed the back of your hand. “And I love you.”</p><p>You smiled sweetly to him. “I love you more than you love me.”</p><p>He can’t help but chuckle when you used his line. He finally made his way out and managed to catch the flying kiss you sent his way.</p><p>“Say hi to all of them for me,” you told him before closing the door.</p><p>“I will,” he smiled. “I love you!”</p><p>“Love you, too.”</p><p>And he gave a final wave before heading towards the elevator.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it’s my second time to post. i do definitely need improvements; feel free to comment down anything so i can reflect on it and be better :) i just randomly put this together after realizing i am in fact a dinonara, too. i hope, in some way, this little one shot made you smile! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>